


[PODFIC] First and Foremost - a Doctor

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Monday Fix-its - recordings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John is waiting in the restaurant for Mary and the waiter is being really terribly annoying.Recorded by me.





	[PODFIC] First and Foremost - a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First and Foremost - a Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671592) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



> My first attempts at recording podfic. Let me know if this sounds OK for you - I will be happy to hear any kind of critique, it will help me with next recordings.
> 
> Note: Not a native English speaker.


End file.
